


Accusation

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [40]
Category: Glee
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, 3dwc, M/M, dk!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a series of one-word prompts. The title was the prompt!</p><p>(this one is daddy!kink, don't like? don't read)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Accusation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a series of one-word prompts. The title was the prompt!
> 
> (this one is daddy!kink, don't like? don't read)

“You are the meanest Daddy ever!” Blaine cries out.

Kurt just laughs as he watches his boy squirm over his lap. Blaine is completely naked, and his ass is starting to redden from the spanking that Kurt is currently pondering how to proceed with.

“That may be so, but you’ve been so naughty tonight, sweetheart,” Kurt says.

Blaine mutters something unintelligible. Kurt is quick to let his hand fall again, and Blaine gasps at the contact. “What was that, Baby?”

“Nothing, Daddy.”

“Good,” Kurt says. “Sweetheart, can you spread your legs a little for me?”

Blaine groans, but complies.

“Good boy,” Kurt says, smirking as he runs his hand gently up over Blaine’s inner thighs. Blaine has no idea just how “mean” Kurt is intending to be tonight — but they both know he’ll love every second.


End file.
